


Dear Ritacchi

by goodfairyofny



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodfairyofny/pseuds/goodfairyofny
Summary: Raven and Rita pass notes. The usual Raven spoilers apply.





	Dear Ritacchi

Ritacchi,

Thanks for helping me make dinner last night. I know it’s not your favorite thing to do, but I really enjoyed working together to make a nice meal for everyone. You’re the smartest girl I know, and real cute too, which is an added bonus. Maybe the next time we cook together, you can wear that cute kitty cat waitress outfit that you got from the pub in Dahngrest. Mmm, yeah, I think you should definitely wear it.

Thanks,  
Raven the great

*

Old Man,

Eww, you’re such a perv! If we’re making requests, though, you should wear that science teacher getup more often. I’m obviously not put off by a good lab coat, but the clothes you wear with it look really good on you. Kind of hot, actually. Wait, what am I even talking about?! You’re welcome, for the cooking thing. I don’t really like doing it normally, but it’s not as bad with you there. 

Shut up,  
Rita

***

Dear Ritacchi,

Today was a hard day, and I’m left feeling perplexed about the whole thing. The battles were more difficult than usual, and I was concerned we wouldn’t all make it. I couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to you, even with Estelle there to heal everyone. I even healed you myself a couple of times, just to keep your health topped off because I was so worried. When you came and stood beside me, I felt relieved and in control again. I know it’s kinda weird and a lot to ask, but would you stay close to me again tomorrow? I don’t know that I can handle seeing you get hurt right now, and if you’re by my side, I can make sure that doesn’t happen. Please don’t hit me too hard after you read this.

~Hearts~  
Raven

*

Idiot,

Did you just use ‘perplexed’ correctly in a sentence?! I can take care of myself, I’m not going to get hurt! I was only standing so close to you because it feels like my magic is amped up when you’re next to me, and I needed as much as I could get to fight such strong enemies. Don’t go getting the wrong idea, old man, it’s not like I _like_ you or something! I admit I do feel a little bit safer when you’re really close to me, but it’s just so if things go bad, I can use you as a human shield. And before you go getting all mad that I said that, it seems like you’re the only one who would probably be okay with that. If I needed to. Which I don’t because I can take care of myself. 

I’m serious, I don’t like you,  
Rita

***

Rita Darlin’,

You’ve been standing close to me all week, and sitting by me at dinner, and you even wore the kitty cat outfit. You _definitely_ like me! Feel free to come by my tent and give ol’ Raven a smooch goodnight later, ok?

Kisses,  
Raven

P.S. Don’t worry, it’s not like I’m going to say anything to anyone about it. If they found out how much I like you too, they wouldn’t understand.

*

Moron,

God, you are _SO stupid_! Ugh! I said I don’t like you! And why would I _ever_ kiss you?! And if I did happen to want to, who the hell cares what the rest of them think? They’re our friends, so they wouldn’t be weird about it, and even if they were… so what?! Let me guess, this is the part where you go on and on about how you’re so old and I’m so very young and how wrong that is? Stop being stupid. If I want to kiss you I will, and I don’t care what anyone thinks about it.

Rita

*

Ritacchi -

I dare you.

Waiting,  
Raven

***

Rita Honey,

It’s been two days since you kissed me and I can’t stop thinking about it. I’m trying my best to keep you safe when we fight, but I also keep thinking about how soft your lips are and how sweet you taste. It’s distracting me so much that I think we should do it again. Come and see me tonight, please?

Yours,  
Raven

*

Old Man,

You’re a moron. But I’ve been thinking about it, too. It’s super stupid, but I want to kiss you again and I want to feel your arms around me. Don’t go getting a big head, this still doesn’t mean I like you. I just happen to have liked the kissing. I’ll be there when everyone’s asleep.

Ugh, this is so embarrassing,  
Rita

***

My Dearest Ritacchi,

We’ve been meeting secretly at night for weeks now. I think it’s safe to say that you like me, after all the kissing and touching, smiling at me, and telling me your secrets. It’s so hard during the day to not reach out and hold your hand, or wrap an arm around you. It never feels like we’re close enough if we aren’t touching, and it’s getting harder and harder to keep my feelings to myself. I think it’s time we tell the others that we’re together, because it’s becoming a distraction to consciously think about how close is too close, and how much touching is too much if we’re just friends. I don’t want to be just friends with you anymore. I want so much more than that. You’re the only woman I’ve been able to open up to fully, both emotionally and physically. I’ve had to avoid letting anyone else close enough to want to touch me. No girl has seen me without my clothes on since I was not much older than you are now, and with good reason. Any other girl but you would be repulsed by my ‘heart’. And then there’s you, intrigued, and interested, and tender. I don’t know how I got so lucky to have the most brilliant person I’ve ever met want to be with me, but I promise I won’t ever take it for granted. I’m in love with you, Rita, and if you want to, I would like to spend my life with you.

All my love,  
Raven

*

Raven,

Don’t make me cry, stupid. I love you, too. Always will.

Forever,  
Rita


End file.
